


Picture Perfect

by Velvet-Muffin (MischaBea)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston-Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischaBea/pseuds/Velvet-Muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader calls her old friend, Tom, over to help hang pictures.  Romance.  Fluff.  Bit of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

"Thanks for coming, sweetie," you say as you lift up to your tiptoes kissing Tom lightly on the cheek.

“Why so formal?” He asks as he folds you up into an enormous bear hug that lifts you off your feet. You feel his scruffy beard on your cheek as he squeezes you.

You laugh as he sets you back down. “I’ve missed you! You’re working too hard!”

“I know,” he replies, sounding sheepish but you see a flash of ambition in his eyes as he says it. The same one you’ve seen for years that says ‘I’m going to achieve my goals no matter what’. So you know he’s not going to slow down. 

“I’m glad you decided not to cut your hair again after you wrapped! This look suits you.” You reach up and tousle his longer reddish hair, playfully.

He smiles but you can see the compliment makes him a just little uncomfortable. He just doesn’t think of himself as the gorgeous man that makes all the ladies swoon. Even though he is and he does.

The two of you walk into the kitchen and turning to the fridge, you say, “I’ve got an icy cold beer in here with your name on it. That’s generally how I pay my manual laborers.”

"Sounds great! So long as you’re not worried that it will impair my picture hanging abilities."

“Nah,” you return. “It will still be better than if I do it, even if you drink every bottle in there. At least they won’t be hung at normal person waist level.”

"Oh come on, you’re not that short!"

"You’ve got an entire foot on me!" You laugh, opening two bottles and handing one over.

You go over the plans for the stack of framed photos and paintings you need hung. Together you go room to room, Tom hammering nails and hanging pictures where you direct him. You laugh and tease and reminisce about your wilder younger days. 

You fall into a pattern of quiet work for a few moments before you start to snicker. ”Do you remember that night in the hot tub?” You ask as you measure the wall to find the center.

"How could I forget? He laughs.

"When Richard’s girlfriend showed up, right after we all finally convinced him to get in! He’d refused for so long!" You giggle. "And literally the second he pulls off his clothes and jumps in she walks in!"

Tom chuckles, recalling the memory. ”She was so angry! She would not hear any excuse! ’But Jill, everyone else is naked too’ did not work on her. She actually pulled him out by his ear, didn’t she?”

"She did!" You nearly fall over laughing at the thought. "It’s a wonder they stayed together as long as they did!"

"God, that was a fun night." His grin fades away as he looks directly at you, right in your eyes. "You know, I almost…" He trailed off.

"What?" You ask, interested.

He shakes his head, looking wistful. ”Nothing. Nothing.” That bright perfect smile returned and he went back to hammering in the nail. You don’t press him.

You continue on, joking and enjoying your time together. But somewhere along the upstairs hallway you notice the little line of flesh visible when he reaches up, that tiny peek-a-boo of his impossibly flat stomach. His jeans are slung low across his hips and his worn tee shirt doesn’t appear too short until he reaches up, this time giving a glimpse of a light but seductive trail of hair disappearing into his jeans.

You excuse yourself to go grab a couple more beers. You find yourself standing for way too long in front of the open refrigerator. You can’t possibly be thinking of him like that. This is Tom. Goofy Tom. True, he’s aging like a fine wine, more delicious every year but it’s Tom! It’s never been like that between the two of you. You push one of the cold bottles against your forehead to clear your mind of naughty thoughts. It almost works so you head back up the stairs.

*********

You’re back in the kitchen hanging the final painting and you’ve managed to keep yourself together for the most part. But this time, you’re a little too close to him. You smell the lingering remains of his cologne mixed with the scent of his labor as he lifts his arms and the shirt rises up again. You can’t help but reach out your hand and lightly run it over his abs, across the top of his jeans. He drops the nail and let’s the hammer fall to his side, turning to stare at you wide eyed.

“I’m so sorry!” you blurt, covering your eyes in embarrassment. “I don’t know what just happened!”

You hear the hammer being placed on the floor, then he pulls your hands away from your face. Grinning, he whispers, “I had no idea you thought of me that way.”

“I don’t, I didn’t!” you stammer.

He silences you with a kiss, deep, passionate, exploring. Minutes, maybe years later, you break apart. Looking into his stormy gray eyes, you see that ambition again only this time tempered by lust. There is no more thought. You pull his shirt off over his head and run your hands over his well muscled chest, down over his stomach, to the closure of his jeans. He begins to yank at your sweater. You pull it off quickly and continue to fumble at his zipper as he nuzzles your neck and nips at your shoulder. Your own jeans are discarded in a heap as Tom kicks off his shoes and they skitter across the kitchen floor. You push his jeans down over his hips, reaching around behind him to cup his perfect ass in your hands. As you knead him from behind you feel his erection press into you. Stepping out of the pants, he pushes you in the direction of the table. He reaches behind you, opens your bra, and tosses it aside. 

He lifts you onto the table and removes your panties in a single movement. You swipe his boxers down with your feet as he kisses you and pushes into you simultaneously. You moan into his mouth then arch away, the back of your head landing on the table with a dull thud.

He stops thrusting momentarily to ask, “Are you alright?”

You nod, smiling, and wrap your legs around his hips, pulling him deeper inside. He brings both hands to your breasts, running his thumbs over the already taut nipples, then pinching them lightly as he buries himself into you over and over. You moan and arch again, closer to your release every second. His breath begins to catch as he shifts his hips to thrust upwards. You can no longer hold back. Your body shatters, coalesces into a warm pool, then shatters again as he continues plunging into you. The warm waves of your pleasure are too much and he tips over the edge with you, crying out and collapsing over the top of you. You find his lips and explore him with your tongue, both of you smiling through your kisses.

You move over to the living room couch and snuggle up together. You’re more comfortable than you ever thought possible in his arms. Still in shock you ask, “How did this just happen?”

"You’d never considered this before?"

"No," you reply. "I mean, you’re amazing and I love you but I guess I just never thought it was an option."

"It’s always been an option," he says, nuzzling the top of your head.

"Then we've wasted way too much time." You lift your face to him and he accepts your gentle kiss.


End file.
